


The Thrill of the Chase

by strangersnaps



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangersnaps/pseuds/strangersnaps
Summary: Ryad could handle anything, yet disappointed nobody can last on his chase. But when a operator joins the ranks of rainbow well.... The hunter will become the prey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...my first story

Rayd felt the recoil of his gun hit his shoulder as another dummy was filled with bullet holes. The practice range was assured empty. A calm sanctuary for him. He was ready to shoot the dummy again but a knock on the range's entrance made him pause and glance who knocked.

"Ryad"

It was buck.

"A new operator is coming in today."

"Only one?" He said with curiously. Six has an eye for good operators willing to cross borders but she usually takes them by pair, but just one? The operator must be worth it.

"Yeah. Suprised me too. They're gonna land soon, we're the welcoming committee." He sighed in defeat. "Eliza and Jordan are going on a op....so it's us this time"

"Very well" he clicked the safety on his gun and puts it down." Let's meet our guest.

____

You tapped your leg with your fingers, awaiting the helicopter landing in the base of rainbow. You stated at the rather bland ropes and small first aid kit in the heli, trying to distract yourself from meeting them. You were known as 'seeker'. But the name is very different from your gadget. You can disrupt any gadget that tries to track you leaving nothing more than an eyesore for your tracker.

"Landing now" your eyes stared down at the facility. Noticing two figures waiting at the landing area.

You stepped down, your bag held in your grasp.

"You must be (Y/N), correct?" The own in blue asked. You simply nodded. "Follow us, we'll be showing you around. He walked behind them , the one greeted you constantly glancing back at your rather focused face. You didn't care, you just stared at the man next to him, interested.

His green uniform hugged his body. His messy brown hair was slicked back with stray strands falling near his brows. He had tan skin and a stubble growing, making him looked rough.

'cute'

Was the first thing that went through his head as he noticed the small and irregular details that you show. He was about to say something when buck continued talking to you.

"You have a room to yourself since you came alone. We'll be giving proper introductions tomorrow but for now, you gotta make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks" you said, your voice suddenly melodic to Ryad's ears, yearning to hear more. You smiled softly. " I can't wait" you finished as you softly closed the door infront of the two.

'me too chica, me too' he thought, wanting you to be his.


	2. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was more than just a glance
> 
> A.K.A NSFW jackal masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy

You finished organizing, taking a glance at the digital clock, 5:30...'how long was I organizing?' you thought to yourself before a knock made you open the door. It was him.

"Oi chica, there is food at the mess hall, I'm here to pick you up."

"A date already?" You said with a teasing smile.

He smirked. "We'll introduce you to the team and besides-" he spared a glance in your eyes."-you have not known me yet" you jokingly rolled your eyes but accepted the offer. "Let's go"

You both entered the mess hall, eyes suddenly on you. Buck walked up."c'mon you'll meet everyone soon enough" the next minutes in the mess hall was introductions and jokes passed around, giving you a warm smile the whole time. Elias or blitz was telling a joke before you felt a gaze on you. You turned your head to see jackal or ryad, you had learned, with a rather curious gaze. But you couldn't tell what it was. He was sitting next to Mira who was talking to twitch next to her.

You took this chance to pretend you were checking him out, earning a rather amused smirk by ryad. You winked.

You simply raised your eyebrow when he winked back. You just snickered at returned back to your group's discussion.

\---

He returned back to noticing his bland peas on his plate, not noticing Mira's knowing glance. "So... Ryad, what do you think of the new one over there"she said with a smile. "She's fine, why are you asking?"

We'll...-"twitch butts in -" you were checking her out. He furrowed his brow at the two ladies. "You must have thought different chica, I wasn't"

"Yeah like that wink was not meant for her?" She asked with that smirk ryad wanted to slap off her face. He just groaned. "Ay ladies..."

He finished off his meals before leaving the mess hall, giving you one last look before leaving.he returned to his room with a sigh as night came. He stared out the window for how long, Mira slept softly under his bunk, so he decided to go to the showers. Wanting to clear his thoughts.

He placed his items on the benches infront of the showers, no one was here, probably because no one bathes at 2 in the morning.

You, the one hazing his mind like a drug. He stripped himself down and relaxed at the warm water the shower had to offer.

His mind travelled to you with such dark erotic fantasy...

**He was seated at a couch with you staring him down in nothing but a large shirt, slowly, teasingly, unbuttoning each button. A tease.**

**He smirked as the shirt fell to reveal a beautiful view of you.**

he touch his growing hard, biting his lip in ecstasy.

**"well...what are you waiting for?" You said with that seductive smile as you dropped on his lap, grinding on his hard. He let out a moan.**

**He trailed his down your neck, leaving bites here and there.**

**"Lets take this off and tell me...what do you want to do to me baby" you said feeling down his chest"**

He stroked himself harder, his climax building.

**He grabbed your ass and squeezed, a gasp coming out of you.**

**"I'll grab you like this, bend you over this couch and Fuck. You. Hard." He said as he locked lips on yours**

With a pleasured groan he came in the shower, his cum dripping down the drain. He gasped as he tried to regain his breathing. He finished and dressed to return to his room, finding satisfaction in wanting you even more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on this, your opinion is appreciated..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your aim is something...

You woke up earlier than usual, after a shower and some change of clothes you went to the practice range. You entered the room and headed to the empty stall, farthest from another person using the range as well. You cocker you glock and aimed at a dummy with the name 'fred' sprayed across his chest.

You pulled the trigger, the bullet straight to the forehead of the poor dummy. Your next shot we're across his chest, clueless of who was in the range with her. Ryad had stopped shooting when he saw you running down Fred the dummy with your glock. He walked up to you as you removed the muffs you had on.

"Nice shot chica" he said glancing at Fred before staring you down. Your height was nothing but short compared to his.

"Thanks, enjoying yourself here?"

"Eh" he said with a shrug. "Insomnia makes you wanna do something else from time to time" 

A frown showed on your face. You noticed the bags under his eyes. "Sleeping pills?"

"Never works" was his simple reply. "Well then... Wanna have some breakfast?" You asked with a welcoming smile."because I'm starving"

\---

You both with the company of twitch and mira, banter played along, telling stories of other operator's blunders.

"Wait... Bandit did what!" You said with a chuckle.

"You heard me, he threw a Molotov in blitz's shower. You have never heard a girlier scream than Elias" twitch said giggling.

"Oh please" the voice of blitz said as he sat down next to Mira. "My scream was not that girly."

"Thatcher almost thought a girl was abducted into the men's showers." Mira added. Ryad could not help but snicker at the thought of someone as manly as Elias screaming higher than those pop stars.

After the banter at breakfast, the team was called for CQC training. Each had to fight a random opponent and lucky you got Ryad.

You two circled the mat."Mira told me, no one easily beats you" you told him.

"Come and try chica"

You threw a hook but he dodge and grabbed you arm pulling you across the mat. He was about to put a mean punch when you kicked his knee and with a harsh push, he fell onto the mat, you legs around his waist and her hands on either side of his head. He froze.

"Better luck next time" you said before yourself of the mat, ignoring the states of the others.

Ryad thoughts returned when you left his body, he stood up and sat on the bench as the next operators fought. He ran a hand through his face.

'you drive me crazy'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to know if you guys like this yay


End file.
